thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Ending of The End
''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Ending of the End (Full Movie) ''is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP Crossover film planned to be created by DavidBrennan99. It appears on 3rd of December 2019. Plot The episode begins outside Canterlot, where Queen Chrysalis—disguised as Crackle Cosette—intercepts a unicorn baker and informs him that the Earth ponies and Pegasi are selfishly hoarding food for themselves and refusing to share with the unicorns. In addition to trying to unlock the power of Grogar's Bewitching Bell, Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow have also been sowing distrust between the pony tribes and getting them to turn on each other. Back at Grogar's lair, using the book they stole from the Canterlot Archives in The Summer Sun Setback, the villains learn that the Bell can drain magic from others. With a spell from the book, they transfer the magic inside the Bell to themselves, making them extremely powerful and transforming Cozy Glow into an Alicorn. When Grogar returns with another artifact to use against the Mane Six, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy appear before him and put their plan to overthrow him into action. Using his own Bewitching Bell against him, the other villains drain him of all his power, and he is revealed to be Discord in disguise. With his power completely drained, Discord is forced to retreat on foot. The villains, while shocked by their leader's true identity at first, allow him to escape in order to put the rest of their plans into motion. Meanwhile, in Canterlot, final preparations are underway for Twilight Sparkle to assume the role of ruler of Equestria in Celestia and Luna's place. Twilight is surprisingly calm about the transition, and she appoints Spike as her royal advisor as thanks for everything he has done for her over the years. In the city, Fluttershy and Rarity are collecting supplies for Twilight's coronation, but the streets are largely abandoned, and any ponies they encounter are reclusive and hostile toward them. Similarly, Rainbow Dash clears the skies of any bad weather, but receives no help from other Pegasi to complete this task. In the castle courtyard, Applejack sets up baskets of apples, but a royal guard constantly watches her with suspicion and addresses her as "Earth pony" instead of by name. Lastly, Pinkie Pie gets caught in the middle of a dessert fight between Mrs. Cake and the castle kitchen staff. Discord finally arrives after traveling an extremely long distance on foot and confesses to his friends that he is the one who brought back King Sombra and Chrysalis and released Tirek and Cozy Glow from Tartarus. In the castle throne room, Discord explains to the ponies and princesses that he assumed the identity of Grogar and brought the biggest villains of Equestria together as part of a plan to boost Twilight's confidence as a ruler when she defeated them. Despite Discord's good intentions, the ponies are deeply upset by his actions and poor planning, and Twilight loses confidence in herself, believing none of her and her friends' successes were their own. After some words of encouragement from her friends, Twilight tells Spike to send letters to their other friends and allies across Equestria. Star Swirl the Bearded and the other Pillars of Old Equestria are tasked with guarding the border to Canterlot; Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are told to serve as Equestria's last line of defense, and Starlight Glimmer and Trixie are warned about Chrysalis' imminent arrival. Back at Grogar's lair, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy discuss what to do with Discord's chaos magic, with Tirek believing only Discord is capable of handling it. When Cozy Glow offers to be a test subject to absorb Discord's magic, she briefly goes mad with power, but the magic's chaotic nature proves too unstable for her to control. The villains decide to keep Discord's magic stored inside the Bewitching Bell, and they set out to conquer Equestria. As Twilight rallies her friends and the Canterlot royal guard together in preparation for the villains' impending attack, Cozy Glow appears before them and attacks them with her newfound Alicorn might. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Canterlot, Tirek faces off against the Pillars of Old Equestria. With the power granted to him by the Bewitching Bell, Tirek easily dispatches the Pillars and drains them of their magic. In Ponyville, Starlight, Trixie, and the Young Six are evacuating the School of Friendship students to the crystal catacombs underground. When Chrysalis arrives seeking revenge on Starlight, Starlight entrusts Trixie with the students' safety while she faces Chrysalis alone. Upon teleporting herself and Chrysalis to the Arctic North, Starlight briefly gains the upper hand and buries Chrysalis under an avalanche of snow. However, Chrysalis—empowered by Grogar's Bell—overwhelms Starlight and captures her. At Canterlot Castle, Cozy Glow overpowers the royal guard and even drains Celestia and Luna of their magic with the Bewitching Bell. Twilight and her friends fight back and disorient Cozy with unpredictable, non-magical attacks. Just as they overwhelm and surround Cozy, Chrysalis and Tirek arrive to back her up, forcing Twilight to protect herself and her friends with a barrier. The villains gloat over their apparent victory, but Twilight is certain that they will be defeated as long as Equestria is united in friendship. The villains laugh at Twilight's sentiment, remarking on the efforts they made to turn the pony races against each other, and they proceed to completely obliterate a sizable portion of the castle. After shattering Twilight's barrier, the villains prepare to finish her off, but Rarity distracts them by hurling a boulder at them. When the villains blast the ponies with magic again, the ponies shield themselves behind a piece of the broken castle wall. Twilight's friends tell her to escape while they hold off the villains' attack. Though Twilight refuses to leave her friends behind, they believe she will come up with a plan to save the day. At her friends' insistence, Twilight tearfully teleports away while the others are completely overwhelmed by Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy's power. After defeating Twilight Sparkle's friends and the Pillars of Old Equestria in the previous episode, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow imprisons them in the catacombs under Canterlot Castle, using the magic-canceling shards of Chrysalis' old throne to keep them subdued. Tirek believes they should hunt down Twilight, but Chrysalis is confident in their power granted by the Bewitching Bell. As the rest of the Mane Six try to figure out an escape, Discord apologizes for causing such a crisis and promises to make amends for it. As the villains debate how to make use of all the magic they have stolen, Discord offers to tell them how to use his chaos magic. Tirek refuses to trust Discord, and Discord is equally distrusting of Tirek after he betrayed him during their previous alliance. When Discord insults Tirek, Tirek blasts him with magic; Discord reflects the blast off a crystal rock, and it strikes Starlight Glimmer's cage, allowing her to break free. Starlight teleports around the chamber, evading the villains' magic attacks, and releases the other captured ponies from their cages. She, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Discord keep the villains preoccupied while the rest of the Mane Six and Spike escape to find Twilight. Upon escaping from the catacombs under Canterlot Castle, Twilight's friends discover the unicorns boarding themselves up inside the School for Gifted Unicorns and leaving the Earth ponies and Pegasi to their own affairs. In search of Twilight, the ponies go to Ponyville, where Earth ponies have gathered together from other towns and are in a state of extreme panic. With no sign of Twilight, the ponies try to determine where she is, and Spike has an idea. At the Crystal Empire, Twilight's friends finally find her in one of the palace rooms, where she has been hard at work looking for a way to stop Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow but failed to find one. After the destruction of the Tree of Harmony, the rise of the villains to supreme power, the abandonment of the School of Friendship, and the pony races being driven apart, Twilight has lost all hope that they can win. To make matters even worse, the growing distrust and animosity between the pony races brings the return of the windigos. As Ponyville, Cloudsdale, and Canterlot close themselves off from other cities, Twilight falls even deeper into utter despair. With words of encouragement and a little tough love, the rest of the Mane Six and Spike place their complete trust in her and convince her to fight in spite of the overwhelming odds ("Unbreakable"). Inspired by their words, Twilight thinks of a plan to face the villains and tells Princess Cadance and Shining Armor to protect Flurry Heart as Equestria's last hope if they fail. Back in Canterlot, after Starlight Glimmer, Discord, and the princesses are imprisoned again, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy discuss whether or not to eradicate the windigos. Just then, the Mane Six and Spike appear in an open field outside the city, and the villains travel down to confront them. Twilight tells Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike to retrieve the Bewitching Bell while she, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash serve as a distraction. Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow face off against Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy and keep them occupied while the others try to steal the Bell, but the villains quickly realize what they are up to and prevent any attempt to take it. When Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy threaten serious harm to Spike, the Mane Six surrender, and the villains prepare to finish them off. They fire upon the ponies with powerful magic, but they are unexpectedly protected by a magic barrier with no idea who created it. Just then, a giant army of ponies, dragons, griffons, changelings, Hippogriffs, yaks, and multiple other creatures appears over the hill to provide backup for the Mane Six. As the ponies and creatures overwhelm Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy with their numbers, the unicorns levitate the Mane Six to safety. Twilight is shocked to see ponies and creatures working together after everything the villains did to drive them apart, and the Young Six appear. The Young Six explain that, as ponies and creatures panicked from the presence of the windigos and isolated themselves from the other races, they and their fellow students used everything they learned at the School of Friendship to bring the races together again and convince them to fight alongside each other. Twilight is overjoyed that her opening the school turned out to be a good thing. Just as Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy fight through the Equestrian army's forces, Twilight confronts them directly and delivers an impassioned speech about the Magic of Friendship and how, despite how much darkness there is in the world, there will always be those who seek out the light. Her passion brings her friends, the Young Six, and the Pillars of Old Equestria to her side, and the power of their combined magic creates a rainbow of light that banishes the windigos and strips the villains of their stolen strength. With the villains defeated, Discord claims the Bewitching Bell and returns the magic of everyone who had theirs drained. Celestia and Luna stand before the defeated villains and, at Discord's suggestion, imprison them in stone for their crimes against Equestria. Celestia expresses how proud she is of Twilight for overcoming her greatest adversity and recognizes that she is officially ready to rule Equestria. Twilight also feels she is finally ready to rule, but for her first royal decision, she decides to postpone the coronation until Canterlot Castle is rebuilt so that she and her friends can spend some quiet time enjoying donuts at Joe's donut shop. Together, the seven friends acknowledge this as the end of one era and the beginning of a new, better one. Trivia * The Wild Kratts (Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono), Anga, Jasiri, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Francisco, Luisa, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi Turner, Armando, Migs, Skylar, Luna, Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Chip, Dale, Slyly, Leonard, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily Stone, Mr Conductor, Junior, Patch, Mutt, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Monkey, The Letterland characters, Genie, The Gruffalo, The Gruffalo's Child, Mouse, Witch, Cat, Dog, Green Bird, Frog, Stick Man, Zog, Princess Pearl, Sir Gadabout, The Farthing Wood Animals, Mewtwo, Sportacus, Stephanie, Ziggy, Stingy, Pixel, Trixie, Ace, Ugly, Scruffy, Ben, Saoirse, Cú, Aisling, Sooty, Little Cousin Scampi, Soo, Sweep, Francis, Bluebeard, Banjo the Woodpile Cat, The Devious Claw of Evil, Army of Scar (Scar, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, Nne and Tano, Mzingo, Mwoga, Reirei, Goigoi, Kiburi, Tamka, Nduli, Ushari, Shupavu and Njano), Jafar, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Cruella De Vil, Hades, Pain and Panic, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, Robbie Rotten, Giovanni, 009 Domino (The Black Tulip), Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Fox (The Gruffalo), Owl (Gruffalo), Snake (The Gruffalo), Dragon (Room on the Broom), The Highway Rat (evil clone), Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Professor Zündapp, Grem and Acer, Professor Moriarty, Tin, Pan and Alley, Vinnie, The Nightmare Train, Scarface, Lady Blue, Ronno, Sir Oswald, Ash Delgado, Barkis Bittern, Judge Claude Frollo, Governor Ratcliffe, Grundel Toad, Claudandus, Pete, Ruber, Griffin, Rasputin, Rothbart, S.C. Ruffey, The Spiteful Brake Van, King Candy (Turbo), Shan Yu, Yzma, The Horned King and Creeper are guest starring in this film. * The Devious Claw of Evil, Army of Scar (Scar, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, Nne and Tano, Mzingo, Mwoga, Reirei, Goigoi, Kiburi, Tamka, Nduli, Ushari, Shupavu and Njano), Jafar, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Cruella De Vil, Hades, Pain and Panic, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, Robbie Rotten, Giovanni, 009 Domino (The Black Tulip), Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Fox (The Gruffalo), Owl (Gruffalo), Snake (The Gruffalo), Dragon (Room on the Broom), The Highway Rat (evil clone), Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Professor Zündapp, Grem and Acer, Professor Moriarty, Tin, Pan and Alley, Vinnie, The Nightmare Train, Scarface, Lady Blue, Ronno, Sir Oswald, Ash Delgado, Barkis Bittern, Judge Claude Frollo, Governor Ratcliffe, Grundel Toad, Claudandus, Pete, Ruber, Griffin, Rasputin, Rothbart, S.C. Ruffey, The Spiteful Brake Van, King Candy (Turbo), Shan Yu, Yzma, The Horned King and Creeper are working with Queen Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow in this film. * Diesel 10 uses the Bewitching Bell to give him magic powers and a crown on his roof for his plan to become king of Equesodor while Diesel gains magical powers. * The dark version of I'm Full of Surprises is used in the film during when the heroes are all locked up in the dungeon by the villains * The song Ready As I'll Ever Be (from ''Tangled ''TV series) is used in the film during the heroes are getting ready on the mission to save Equesodor and the villains prepare themselves to finish their plans. * After Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow's defeat, when Kion uses the Roar to blast the villains away, The Fat Controller banished Diesel 10 permanently from Equesodor, have Sailor John under arrest, sends Vinnie back to North America in disgrace and punishes Diesel, 'Arry and Bert by taking their motors away for a long while. Diesel 10 also swore revenge and vows to return one day as he make his leave. His claw Pinchy got broken into pieces by the friendship rainbow as well. * Diesel also spreads rumors among the steam engines, good diesels, humans and road vehicles to make them distrust each other as well in this film. * The Farthing Wood Animals and Jasiri will meet Monkey, The Letterland characters, Genie, The Gruffalo, The Gruffalo's Child, Mouse, Witch, Cat, Dog, Green Bird, Frog, Stick Man, Zog, Princess Pearl, Sir Gadabout, Mewtwo, Sportacus, Stephanie, Ziggy, Stingy, Pixel, Trixie, Ace, Ugly, Scruffy, Ben, Saoirse, Cú, Aisling, Francis, Bluebeard, Banjo, Sooty, Little Cousin Scampi, Soo and Sweep for the first time. They'II also encountered Giovanni, 009 Domino (The Black Tulip), Team Rocket, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Fox (The Gruffalo), Owl (Gruffalo), Snake (Gruffalo), Dragon (Room on the Broom), The Highway Rat (evil clone), Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Professor Zündapp, Grem and Acer, Vinnie, The Nightmare Train, Scarface, Lady Blue, Ronno, Sir Oswald, Judge Claude Frollo, Governor Ratcliffe, Grundel Toad, Claudandus, Pete, Ruber, Griffin, Rasputin, Rothbart, S.C. Ruffey, The Spiteful Brake Van, King Candy (Turbo), Shan-Yu, Yzma, The Horned King and Creeper for the first time. * Gallery Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team and their allies picture.JPG|Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team and their allies Diesel 10's Legion of Doom.JPG|Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Diesel 10 with his crown and magic powers.JPG|Diesel 10 with his crown and magic powers Diesel with his magic powers.JPG|Diesel with his magic powers Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Thomas & Friends/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony crossovers